The Big Time Rush
The Big Time Rush is the 19th Tomas 10 episode. Plot The Big Time Rush 4 weeks ago It was on a calm summers day. The decade scientist convention was going on. It was a time where scientist had a chance to show their new and latest inventions and discoveries. Mark Clabber had just presented his newer and faster computer chip. It was now Josh Pena’s turn. The lights dimmed and slowly turned off and the stage was dark. Nobody could anything on the stage. Josh Pena was known for making his presentations a show. “Ladies and gentleman” he began “Prepare to be amazed!” Suddenly the lights flashed on revealing a man on stage wearing a black full body suit with an orange High-Tec contraption on his back. That man was Josh Pena. The audience was not very impressed but confused with his invention. What they saw was a man wearing goggles, a black suit, and a metal backpack. “Now, you may all be wondering what I am wearing. But before I explain what this machine is capable of how about a demonstration.” Just then he ran around the entire room ten times at a high speed leaving a black tail of speed behind him. Then he ran back up to the stage he did all that in about five seconds. The audience was stunned. He definitely had everyone’s attention now. Especially a man named Carter Slick. “Now that I have your attention I would like to tell you what this ‘thing’ can do. The technology this has is capable of increasing your speed by 250 mph. For my demonstration I ran a slow 110 mph.” No one could believe that this was possible but, it was right in front of them. “I believe” he continued “that one day this suit will be used for several reasons. The Olympic racing will be much faster, the police might adopt this uniform to easily and more sufficiently catch thieves.” Josh went on and on about his invention. After he was done there were more interesting inventions including: a chemical formula that can slow things down, a GPS watch, etc. Later that night at around 11:00 pm. The police immediately sent two cars over to the convention. Someone had broken into the building. When they arrived it was too late, they saw a man wearing the speed suit! “Freeze!” they called out. The figure turned around and as soon as he saw them he ran right past them, grabbing the slow motion formula and GPS watch on his way out. The thief was none other than Carter Slick. He planned to rob the people of Illinois with the speed suit. He added the GPS watch to find locations, and inserted the slow motion liquid into a water gun turning it into a slow motion ray. Present It was a warm summers day and we were in the RV heading over to Minnesota. The RV had been running all night and it was low on gas. We were on an interstate highway going 60mph when we pulled over to a small town. “Where are we?” Santi asked. “According to the map we’re in Illinois” Fer responded. There we stopped in the closest gas station to refill the tank. It didn’t take us long to realize there were not to many people on the street. In fact the town was nearly empty. There was not a single car on the road. But we did notice the amount of police. There was at least on car with two police officers on every block. We wondered why. “Excuse me sir” Fer began “What’s going on here?” The police man didn’t seem sure if he should answer. But he figured if he didn’t say anything it would seem suspicious. So he told us “There has been a great amount of crime in this town. We don’t know who it is because every time we try to catch him he gets away. But we do know that he is from the town next door and he comes here every once in a while to steal.” “How is he fast enough to escape the police?” Fer asked. “We are not sure but, once we caught him on our radar guns going at 206 mph. “Was he on a car or a motorcycle?” Santi asked. “Actually it was neither he was going by foot.” he responded. We were all surprised. We wondered if that were even possible. The only time we ever saw something go that fast was XLR8. If it was another alien we would be the only ones who could catch it. We decided to go to the next town and investigate. If what the officer said was true we would have a better chance of catching him here then there. The next day at around 10:00 am we saw the news that someone had broken into the bank. We instantly got into the RV and went to the bank. There were cops surrounding the bank and the thief was still inside. We figured we wouldn’t be able to get in through the front so we went in the back. In there we saw the thief in a black full body suit wearing a metal backpack, a fancy watch and a water gun hanging from his belt. “This can’t be the thief” Santi was the first to say. “Even if it’s not we can’t take any chances” I said then pressed the button on my watch and turned the dial. “Time to XRL8.” I said then I slammed down on the watch. There was a flash of light and a noise. But, when the light faded it revealed that I had tuned into Upchuck and not XLR8. “Great Upchuck.” I said with sarcasm. “What are you?” Carter asked when he saw me. “I think the question is what are you doing in this bank.” I replied as I walked into the open. “Doesn’t matter because I’m robbing this place and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Carter responded. “Here catch!” then he threw a money bag at Upchuck. “Ok. Thanks.” I said and opened my mouth to eat the money. “No don’t!” Fer yelle d and tackled me out of the way. “Ow” I said after he tackled me. “You can’t eat the money” he said before I said anything else. Then he got up and went back with Santi. “Fine” I said then got back up. “Try to keep up” he teased So I picked up a trash can and ate all the trash. “Order uuuup!” I said as I upchucked. Unfortunately he dodged the blast. “Whoa! What was that?” he asked. As soon as that happened Fer called to the hostages “Hey over here!” he and waved their arms and showed them the way out. Meanwhile I continued blasting but, I couldn’t get him. He was too fast for me. I kept missing. When I finally ran out ammo he saw his chance and made his move. As I stretched out my tongues he grabbed them and dragged me along with them. He quickly tied Upchuck onto a chair, which he then flipped over. “This is embarrassing” I said. “Alright we’re coming in!” we heard the police shout. “Well its been fun but I gotta run.” Carter said then ran out and was gone. The police broke in right when he left only to find the place a mess with Upchuck tied to a chair. Later that day we were having lunch at a Denny’s. We were talking about what happened earlier today. We knew it wouldn’t be easy to stop this guy. We were trying to figure out how he could be so fast. “Maybe it was that thing he had on his back.” I suggested. “But how could it do that?” Fer wondered. We were thinking when a police officer showed up. “You folks were there at the robbery early this morning, right?” he asked. We nodded. “Then I want to know what you saw. By any chance did you catch his name or any information about him? “No” Fer responded. “Requesting backup immediately at the Central Mall.” we heard his radio with static. “On my way” he responded ten left. “Lets go” Santi said. “We can’t we still need to pay.” Fer responded. “You to go ahead I’ll catch up.” He said so we left. As soon as we left he called a waiter. The Central Mall was far we had past it on the way to Denny’s. It was only a block away. We ran there and got there pretty quickly. There we saw police arriving and we quickly snuck inside. We wondered around the inside the mall looking for the criminal. But the place was empty. We figured he must have gathered all the hostages together. Meanwhile Carter went to do one final search to make sure he got everyone. He locked the people up in a sports store and took off. He ran around the entire mall and just as he was heading back he found the two of us. “What are you boys doing here?” he asked. “Nothing” we both answered. “Wait a minute, I remember you.” he said pointing at Santi “You were at the bank earlier today.” “Remember me?” I asked. “No, I don’t remember you.” he responded trying to remember. “Short, four tongues, burping,” I tried to describe Upchuck. “That little thing was you?” he didn’t believe me “How is that possible?” “You’re the one with super speed.” I stated. “Good point, but how do I know that’s true?” he asked. “Here let me show you.” I said then I pressed the dial and turned to XLR8. I didn’t want to take any chances this time. I pressed down on the watch. The was a flash of light and noise. When the light faded it revealed that I was not XLR8. Instead I had transformed into a new alien: Magnetude. Carter looked surprised at this. “Whoa a new guy. Good thing, bad timing.” I said. Carter seemed puzzled by my reaction to this. “Ok, so lets see what you can do.” I said. Then I tried to grab Carter but he ran behind me. “Still too slow.” he teased. I thought to my self that maybe this new alien could have psychic powers. So I extended my arms toward him and concentrated. Instead of psychically grabbing him a two metal benched from both sides wrapped around him. “Whoa that’s not what I wanted to happen. Oh well.” I said. I saw next to me there was a furniture store. So I focused on making one of the couches fall on him. But nothing happened during that time he managed to break free. Then I aimed my arms at the vending machine. It responded and I had it thrown at Carter but his speed dodged it. “Oh now I get it.” I said when I discovered Magnetudes powers. “Your still too slow.” he said. Then I brought back the vending machine to me and ordered the cans to fire. They did just that, one by one they started shooting in Carters direction. To no success. I didn’t land one hit. “There’s more where that came from.” I said. “Perhaps tomorrow 11:00 at the Wellson Park.” he said “Oh and by the way youcan call me Quick.” then he turned around and left. The next day I was tired of “Quick” and I wanted to put an end to him once and for all. We showed up at the Wellson Park and sure enough he was there. “Are you ready?” he asked. “I’m ready” I said then I turned the dial onto XLR8. I slammed it down and transformed. Thi s time I was XLR8. “Finally” I said. “Lets go” he said. The he took off and tried to tackle me. But XLR8 was faster and I ran around him. He tried that move again and I dodged again. Soon he was throwing punches and kicks at super fast speed and I dodged them all. Then he went for a punch so I twisted around and got him with a tail slam. Carter couldn’t believe it. He was not faster than XLR8. He decided to fall back and he ran away. That’s when I ran after, soon catching up to him. He tried to knock me down but I blocked all his hits. I tried hitting him back but, he blocked and managed to land a punch on me. So in return I did a jump kick knocking him over. After that I ran in circles around him creating a wind tornado. He rose to the top spinning around in circles. Suddenly I stopped causing the tornado to fade, sending him flying. He smashed his back into a building and crushed his electronic backpack. He no longer had super speed. “Ok kid you win.” he gave up realizing there was no way he could beat XLR8. Fer called the police and they took him away. “Good work Tomas” they told to me. “Now that ‘Quick’ is gone we can continue up to Minnesota.” Fer said. “And I got a new alien” I said. “So what are you gonna call him?” Santi asked. “I think I’ll call him…Magnetude.” The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *Quick Aliens used *Upchuck *Magnetude (debut) *XLR8 Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes